


Smut Fic no. 1 in Megstiel minor

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Masturbation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Meg fucking around with Human Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut Fic no. 1 in Megstiel minor

She thought of coffee, the strangest thing to think of, how it starts as a dark little bean and finds it's way, by no small miracle, into her mug each morning as the delicious start to her day. She thought of that unmistakable feeling, cradling the hot mug in her hands, blowing at the steam rising from the black liquid. She thought of her shoulders curled around that cup. She thought of her legs tucked into her chest. She thought of that first sip. The one that travels through her entire system, knocking on little cellular doors, chirping little Good Morning songs.

She thought of coffee as she kissed him, the taste faint upon his tongue, and for the billionth time today, she marveled in how fragile he had become. Her Castiel. The little angel that could. Even as a human, he beheld her fearlessly. She entertained the idea of how easy he would be to kill. She thought, endlessly, of how delicate his life now was. Her smoke churned cold inside her meat suit. He was too important to her to allow anything like Death to come near him.

Having a human plaything did have it's perks, though.

She stood, looking down on him. She rubbed her thumb across the fullness of his lower lip. "Oh, Clarence," she sighed, gazing into those cold, blue eyes. His lids narrowed, a smile playing on his lips.

Meg stepped back to look at her man. He was nude, of course, sitting, legs spread, in a chair he had drug in from the kitchen. (Who's kitchen? Doesn't matter. They won't be home for days.) His hands pulled behind his back, the rise and fall of his chest pronounced. Meg fought the urge to twist those strands of hair ever falling in his face between her fingers. His cock lay dormant against the cushion of the seat. His gaze solid, watching her face. Meg loved the attention.

She raised her hand, a casual gesture, but the smoke unfurled from her center into her palm and she witnessed before her, Castiel, ducking his head to his chest, his body clinching. She wiggled her fingers, playfully, and his breathing quickened. She grinned, full and true, as she saw her angel's dick grow hard right before her eyes.

Nothing held Cas to the chair but Meg's talent. Nothing touched him but her intent. Intent is all a well trained demon needs. The best never get their hands dirty. She bit at her lower lip, watching Cas squirm. She ran her thumb up her finger. Cas jerked in his seat, his cock hard and erect in the air between his thighs. She twirled her wrist and Cas began to moan. He moved in his seat, his hips rolling back then forth. Again... and again. He moved and moaned, his breath shallow as his full, firm cock twitched uselessly. Meg knew he was feeling the purest pleasure. She knew and rolled her wrist again, slowly walking a circle around Castiel as he writhed in the chair.

"Clarence. Clarence." she tutted. His eyes cut to her as soon as she rounded in front of him but his face betrayed only a hunger, a want. His cock began to darken at the head. Meg smirked. She lifted a finger to her lips. She held Castiel's gaze and she ran the tip of her tongue along her finger. He threw his head back, nearly a shriek of pleasure bursting from his mouth. Meg laughed, then did it again, before Cas could regain his composure. He strained against her hold, squirming, moving those hips, his cock searching for purchase even as pleasure rolled through his entire body.

"Slowly." Meg whispered. Cas responded immediately. His breathing measured. His moans like whole notes in common time. He pushed his cock into the air then pulled back with his hips, a steady motion that Meg quite enjoyed watching and felt content to spend the rest of the day doing just that but Castiel's eyes cut up to her and she grinned. She could never deny him, especially when he looked at her that way with that messy sexy hair.

"Harder." She said. Castiel yelped, his body nearly violently shaking. His chest heaving labored breaths between grunts and moans. His cock, swollen and dark down to the base. His body working, making futile thrusts of his hips. Meg giggled. "Oh, there we go."

She allowed this to continue, rolling her wrist slowly at first. Castiel suffering wave upon wave of pleasure with each movement Meg made. She laughed, a tittering kind of giggle, and began to move her hand more quickly until her little angel was bucking in his seat.

"Come for me, Clarence." As she spoke, Castiel let out a primal scream. His dick jerking between his legs, erupting hot come onto his stomach, thighs, and even on to the floor around him. Meg watched as his body began to calm. She grinned as his breathing fell back into his control. She lowered her hand, coiling the smoke back into her core, and releasing her hold on Cas. He fell limp into his seat still gasping for breath.

"Go on, Feathers. " She cooed. "You can speak now." And with the words the last of her power let loose of Castiel.

"Now," he growled, "I am going to fuck you."

Meg laughed but the glint in his eye was a promise she hoped he would keep.


End file.
